maps
by kanakochan 01
Summary: Maka quiere olvidar lo que siente por soul despues de verlo traicionarla,¿esta segura que es por soul que su corazón late tan fuerte ?,el amor es un vaiven de emociones ...one-shot
1. maps

_**Maps"**_

_**Pack up  
I'm strayed  
enough**_

Corrí por los pasillos del lugar sin mirar atrás a pesar de que todos me miraban raro, que mis amigos gritaran "espera maka ", no quería oír eso....

Subí hasta llegar al balcón del edificio me estampe con la orilla, respiraba profundamente cerré fuertemente los ojos al recordar aquella escena estilo película romántica -_me gustas_...- ella tomo el rostro de soul y lo beso el correspondió aquel beso con tanto cariño...y yo solo pude correr para escapar del dolor. Sacudí mi cabeza no quería recordar mas sin en cambio las imágenes llegaban por si solas mi mente tortuosamente, toque mi cabello y baje mis manos hasta mi pecho lo sé no soy el tipo de chica que quiere soul, pero... ¿por qué me besaba cuando terminábamos una misión?, ¿por qué me miraba con tanta ternura cuando lo despertaba?

... pasó una hora,

Nadie me encontraba,

Paso 5 horas nadie vino.......

Mire al cielo nublado sin luz de luna, miré mis manos estaban blancas por el frito miraba a la ciudad, ahora callada tan silenciosa nadie me encontró tan poco esperaba a alguien sabía de antemano que nadie vendría.

_**Oh say  
oh say  
oh say  
oh say  
oh say**_

-hola...,-la voz de alguien me saludo, mire con la poca luz que me iluminaba, la luna no se mostraba hoy, pero si ese tenue resplandor de la ciudad que iluminaba tan bien tu rostro, frote mis manos que ya hacían heladas por el frio, mire el suelo que gris estaba por el paso del tiempo, aún seguías sin decir nada, y yo seguía mirando la ciudad, tan trivial, lo artificial es mejor que lo natural.

-¿sí? -un leve susurro se escapo de mi boca, tu mirada seria y firme sobre mí, la tenue luz seguía justo debajo de mi, burlándose de mis pensamientos, de este momento que era tan incomodo y cálido a la vez

-.......- no tenía ganas de mirarte, de todas las personas, porque tú estabas aqui? , mire mis manos blancas por el frio, aun cuando frotara con más rapidez no tenia calor, si jamás hubiera sentido algo por...el ahora no extrañaría el calor.

-maka ?-tu voz otra vez te acercaste lentamente ,tus pies estaban junto con los míos ,mas sin en cambio una línea nos separaba, sonreí tontamente mientras miraba el cielo que mostraba esa oscuridad fúnebre y la luna mas escondida que nunca seguías aquí , tus manos en tu nuca esa mirada en mi , ahora que te miraba con la luz de la ciudad, podría jurar que te encuentro fascinante esa sonrisa blanca ,tu cabello al que me encantaría tocar ,enredarlo entre mis manos y jugar con él ,tu cuerpo que se ve tan fuerte y rígido hoy se muestra tan suave y cálido que desea fervientemente estar entre tu piel ,respiro onda y borro esa idea de mi cabeza ,tu y yo jajaja suena tan mal que asta soul burlaría de mi. Maldición otra vez pienso en el, pero...el no está aquí verdad.

_**Wait... they don't love you like I love you  
wait... they don't love you like I love you  
maaaaaaaaps**_

-blackstar...creo que...tengo que tomar vacaciones, -sonreí a la idea, mi madre seguía alrededor del mundo, ¿por qué no asía lo mismo yo?,. Me miraste, lo sé porque tus pies se movieron lentamente, senti una brisa fresca y ligera en el rostro vi como tu cabello celeste se movía con el viento que infame puede disfrutar de el contacto de tus cabellos celestinos, imágenes de nosotros dos juntos me viene a la cabeza, recordando la infancia como siempre te admire, como siempre te mostrabas tan fuerte e inquebrantable

-así y dime a donde quieres ir ...-giro y miro tu sonrisa llena de energía esa sonrisa que me muestra una frescura y vitalidad, eres un idiota todo el tiempo...pero por que te comporta tan maduro cuando te necesitó ,miro por un momento tus labios paso mi mirada por tus orejas para caer en tus ojos .

-Japón-vuelvo a mirar la ciudad, quería llorar, tenia ganas de llorar, pero no quería que me vieras no quería que vieras cuan débil soy porque...cuando pienso en alejarme de ti y que no volveré a ver esos ojos, esa boca y es alegría quiero llorar, me siento estúpida primero lloro por soul ahora por ti mis ojos por inercia miran un punto indefinido

_**Wait... they don't love you like I love you  
Made off  
don't stray  
my kind's your kind**_

-mmmm creo que tendré que avisarle a tsubaki que estaré fuera una larga temporada verdad ,ore-sama debe cuidar a su mejor súbdito nyajajajaja-apuntas al cielo con una gran alegría, no puedo creer lo que dices ¡¿porque te propones a mi viaje ?,mas aun porque solo te incluyes a ti mismo.

-está bien ,no debes de tenerme compacion ,sabes que odio eso no soy una chiquilla que debas cuidar ...además que hay de tsubaki no la puedes dejar -me giro dándote la espalda, siento tus manos sobre mis hombros tiemblo al tacto de tus manos cubiertas por vendas, las examino con el rabillo de mi ojo ,siempre te esfuerzas tanto jamás te rindes algo que compartimos es eso jamás rendirnos ,tu aroma me embriaga siento que alguien me tomo el corazón y no lo quiere soltar, mis pensamientos se van de mis manos ahora tu estas en ellos, tu y esa pregunta que rueda por mi cabeza ...como me encontraste ?

_**I'll stay the same  
pack up  
don't stray  
oh say  
oh say**_

- el no te ama como yo te amo ¡¡¡-alce la vista, tu s ojos verdes como laguna tu sonrisa de lado a lado, era raro no escuchar tu egocéntrica y escuchar esta confesión ni un leve sonrojo tienes ,tus vos segura y esa sonrisa sincera .

- no estoy desarollada, no compito con nadie-mire a un lado mientras inflaba las mejillas, te escucho gruñir como si se tratase de un animal salvaje, miro el suelo empiezo a llorar, ¿por qué? , porque me duele, porque me muestro tan vulnerable, es que no quiero que me traiciones como lo iso soul todos son iguales sean chicos cool o unos tontos amigos de la infancia alzo la vista, tus ojos me miran fijamente, me miras con tanto brillo que me quedaría ciega, avía caído y tú me diste tu mano, es tan cálida y suave esta sensación que me da miedo que fuera una mentira

_**Wait ...they don't love you like I love you  
wait ...they don't love you like I love you  
maaaaaaaaps.**_

-compites con croma xD además si las tuvieras mas grandes llamarías la atención, no me gustaría que me opacaras ... no me gustaría golpear a todo el mundo - eso ultimo lo dijiste en susurro te arrodillas junto a mí, me acerco a ti toco tu rostro, tus ojos parecen temblar como tu boca, me acerco mas ,siento tu respiración ,la luna empieza a iluminar la ciudad infame villana solo se muestra a los amantes desesperados que ansían tomarse en la oscuridad, por que será que esta luz muestra más brillo que de costumbre ...poco a poco siento como tus labios empiezan a entibiar mi boca, dejo de tener frio, tus manos sostiene las mías ,tu mirada vuelve hacer la de siempre, segura y fascinante. , tus brazos me rodeaban, el beso se prolongo tu lengua es tan juguetona y lasciva que me sentía segura, cierro lentamente los ojos mi respiración se apaga, cuando por fin pude recuperar el aliento pude notar ese temblorcito en tus manos, sé que no es por frio, pero por si acaso me siento entre tus piernas y así sentada sobre ti sentía tanta seguridad me oculte en

Tus brazos no quería ir a ningún lado, pensar de que ya nos están buscando ahora a los dos, no me importaba quería estar contigo, ases honor a tu nombre.

-blackstar, quédate con migo-casi fue un leve sonido de mi boca, tú me miras y sonríes como es tu costumbre

_**Wait ...they don't love you like I love you  
wait ...they don't love you like I love you  
maaaaaaaaps.  
Wait ...they don't love you like I love you**_

-nani nani, ¿admites que he superado a kami-sama y de paso a chuk norris ?nyajajajaja -te abrazo fuertemente mientras ignoro tu comentario, eras tú quien siempre estaba ahí, jamás lo note, ahora lo ago. , y no quiero que te alejes, alzo la vista tu risa estrepitosa arruina el momento, te beso nuevamente interrumpiendo tu risa, puedo escuchar los pasos de alguien pero no me importa, disfrutó de el sabor de tu boca, fresca espero que tengas ganas para lo demás que sigue......

_**Fin XD bueno no es lo mejor que he escrito pero...bueno jajajajajajajajaja -w- no sé cuando escucho una canción casi siempre me inspira para escribir **_

_**OwO que tal me quedo?**_

_**comenten onegaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¡¡¡¡**_


	2. aclaraciones

**_ norris fue un actor que la iso de malo _**

**_2- -w- apesar de ser muy criticada por mi manera de escribir(aclaro de una ves) _**

**_XD me vale madres solo escribo por mero placer no pienso dedicarme a esto ,asi que agradeceria que no se tomaran tan apecho las historias_**

**_pues solo son eso historias ,cabe recordarles que no soy muy buena con la ortografia (XD) pues la verdad rra ves tengo tiempo para escribir,en fin lo unico que puedo asegurarles es que me esfuerzo en presentarles una buen rato ._**

**_ok ok es cierto me confundo mucho con las teclas XD asi que me esforzare mas en la ortografia -w- _**

**_bueno eso era todo xD (la verdad tenia que decirlo xD)_**


End file.
